mama x 5
by Michelle Stark Rogers
Summary: es un relato de las primeras veces que los hermanos cullen llamaron a esme "mama" por primera vez espero que les guste. entren plis no sean mal plan. aviso importante!


**Hola chiquillas y chiquillos ahora escribo un fic de Carlisle y Esme por que me gusta mucho esta parejita y quisiera que fueran mis papa pero al mismo tiempo no porque amo a los míos.**

Esme estaba sentada sobre el banco que estaba en el jardín de la residencia cullen. Tenía un libro de decoración en su regazo y un cuaderno donde anotaba todas las ideas que se le ocurrían.

"hola amor"

Carlisle se sentó al lado de de su mujer depositándole un beso sobre sus labios al mismo tiempo que esta sonreía.

"¿Qué haces?"

Estoy buscando algunas ideas para redecorar la casa creo que ya es tiempo de remodelarla.

"¡MAMA!"

Los dos voltearon al mismo y identificaron esa voz como la de Alice enseguida del ruido de cosas rompiéndose.

Jasper salió corriendo sosteniendo un brasear en una mano y un control de videojuego roto en la otra mano.

"no pasa nada mama, todo está bajo control solo no entres en 10 minutos"

Los dos voltearon a verse y Jasper entro corriendo a la casa enseguida.

"¿recuerdas la primera vez que te dijeron mama?"

"nunca lo olvidaría"

_Rosalie _

_Rosalie había sido convertida ya hacia un año, pero seguía deprimida por lo de su transformación._

"_rosalie cariño ¿puedo pasar?"_

"_adelante "_

_Rosalie estaba sentada sobre el sillón de su habitación con la mirada perdida._

_Esme se acerco lentamente a ella y le sonrió rosalie la miro e igual le sonrió._

"_¿Cómo te sientes cariño?"_

"_Un poco mejor gracias" _

_Esme sabía lo que había vivido rosalie y ya no quería verla deprimida._

"_¿quieres saber cómo me convertí?"_

_Rosalie la miro fijamente. No asintió pero la curiosidad se asomo por sus ojos._

_Yo era joven al igual que tu y soñaba casarme con un hombre cariñoso que me quisiera y tener hijos y después nietos y cuidarlos con todo mi corazón._

_Rosalie sonrió de medio lado y Esme prosiguió._

_Conocí a charles y al principio era un hombre muy bueno y atento conmigo, entonces decidí casarme con él. Pero después de la boda se volvió insensible y frio y empezó a maltratarme y abusar de mi. Después me entere de que un pequeño angelito crecía dentro de mí, fue mi más grande alegría, pero sabía que si me quedaba con charles el bebe sufriría y por eso decidí escapar donde una prima. Mi embarazo fue bien y el bebe nació pero a los pocos días muro._

_La cara de rosalie se entristeció de inmediato. Esme se sentó a su lado._

_No podía soportar el dolor de perderlo y me avente de un acantilado. Solo me rompí unos huesos pero me dieron por muerta y me llevaron a la morgue. Carlisle trabajaba ahí y como antes ya nos habíamos visto me convirtió y ahora estoy aquí._

"_¿Por qué me cuentas esto?"_

"_porque quiero que sepas que el ser vampiro no te quita la oportunidad de vivir y tener a una familia. Yo considero a Edward y a ti mis hijos porque cuando los veo es como si me latiera el corazón aunque no tenga"_

_Rosalie abrazo a Esme y esta le correspondió el abrazo._

"_Tal vez algún día encuentres a alguien que te ame de verdad y te merezca"_

"_muchas gracias mama"_

_Esme se estremeció ante estas palabras y abrazo más fuerte a rosalie._

"_que te parece si mañana vamos a dar un paseo"_

"_me encantaría mama"_

_Emmett._

"_¿entonces como le hago?"_

"_Emmett depende de ti"_

"_bueno aunque sea dame una pista"_

"_está bien. ¿Qué le gusta a rosalie?"_

"_Mmm ¡mirarse en el espejo!" Esme frunció el seño y negaba con la cabeza mientras Emmett negaba igualmente pero como haciendo una pregunta._

"_llevas un año aquí y ¿no sabes que le gusta?"_

"_claro que si" Emmett se aclaro la garganta y siguió "le gusta dar paseos por el bosque, porque el viento mueve su hermoso cabellos rubio" le gusta ver el amanecer porque no está cansada como para no admirarlo, le gusta comprarse ropa linda y verse bien, pero para mí con lo que se ponga es perfecta._

_Esme sonrió y se acerco a su hijo colocándole las manos en los hombros._

"_entonces llévala a dar un paseo y cuando vaya amanecer llévala a un punto alto donde los dos puedan verlo y entonces…"_

"_¡le pido que se case conmigo!"_

_Esme asintió y Emmett enchancho su sonrisa mucho más._

"_es una excelente idea, muchas gracias mama"_

_Salió corriendo de ahí dejando a una Esme a un mas sonriente de lo que estaba._

_Alice_

_Esme estaba arreglando las plantas de su casa cuando percibió un aroma ajeno al de sus hijos y de su esposo que se habían ido a casar. Rápidamente fue hasta donde provenía el olor. Enfrente d la casa donde Vivian se encontraba un muchacho rubio y una chica pequeñita con el pelo negro de puntitas ambos eran pálidos por lo que supuso eran vampiros._

"_¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?"_

_La chiquita pego un grito y camino hacia la mujer._

"_hola mi nombre es Alice y este es Jasper ¿esta es la casa cullen?"_

"_si… es esta" Esme se sorprendió ante la actitud de la chiquita. Alice se acerco a Jasper y lo jalo._

"_nosotros dos queremos aprender a alimentarnos con sangre de animales y Carlisle es el mejor para eso."_

"_si así es el les pude enseñar bien"_

_Los dos vampiros se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron._

"_¿Por qué no entran y esperan a mi marido para que le expliquen su situación?"_

"_muchas gracias" dijo el joven rubio y tomo a la chiquita de la mano._

_Esme se dirigía adentro, pero recordó que había dejado sus herramientas y se dispuso a recogerlas. Iba empezar a levantarlas cuando Alice se puso enfrente de ella._

"_¿quieres que te ayude mama?"_

_Esme se quedo atónita miro a la jovencita que solo sonreía._

"_es que pensé que como nos íbamos a quedar un tiempo aquí te podría llamar así pero si no te gusta no lo ago."_

_Esme le sonrió y negó con la cabeza._

"_no te preocupes, me puedes llamar así"_

_Las dos empezaron a recoger las cosas y las guardaron._

"_oye y ¿Cómo sabes que se van a quedar mucho tiempo?"_

_Alice sonrió. _

"_solo es un presentimiento"_

_Jasper_

"_Vamos jazz, mama apúrense todavía faltan muchas tiendas"._

_Esme y Jasper iban detrás de una muy contenta Alice cargada de bolsas y dando saltitos por todo el centro comercial._

"_voy a entrar a esta tienda, espérenme aquí no me tardo"_

_Esme y Jasper se sentaron en un banco enfrente de la tienda._

"_creo que te hacen falta algunos trajes Alice te ha comprado de todo pero menos trajes"_

"_creo que con lo que ha comprado es suficiente"_

"_pero yo quiero dártelos es como en regalo"_

_Jasper sonrió y Esme le devolvió la sonrisa._

_De repente un hombre sentó al lado de Esme._

"_¿Qué hace una señorita tan bonita sola?"_

_Esme miro al hombre y frunció el seño._

"_no estoy sola tengo compañía"_

_El hombre miro a Jasper y sonrió._

"_¿Por qué no dejas al niño y vienes con un verdadero hombre?"_

"_¿Por qué mejor usted no se va?"_

_El hombre se paro bruscamente y tiro de Esme del brazo para levantarla. Esta lo hizo solo para no levantar sospechas de su condición._

_Jasper se levanto enseguida y empujo al hombre que impacto en el suelo._

"_ya le dijo que no, además no es mi novia es mi mama idiota"_

_El hombre se levanto y se corrió lo más rápido que pudo._

_Jasper se giro a donde estaba Esme._

"_¿Me dijiste mama?"_

"_si no tiene nada de malo eres mi mama y apuesto que si Carlisle hubiera estado aquí le hubiera dado una paliza"_

_Esme sonrió y puso una mano en la mejilla de su hijo. _

_Alice salió corriendo de la tienda con otras tres bolsas. Se las dio a Jasper y se pusieron en marcha._

"_todavía no terminamos. Jazz creo que te faltan unos trajes"_

_Esme miro confundida a su hija hasta que comprendió que lo había visto todo._

_Alice miro a su madre y le guiño el ojo. _

_Edward_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños mama!_

_Toda la familia se encontraba reunida en la sala para celebrar el cumpleaños de la matriarca cullen._

"_woooa cumple 108 y ningún arruga" Emmett se empezó a reír y rosalie le dio un codazo."_

"_ya cállate Emmett" ten ma abre este primero dijo Alice mientras le daba una cajita "es de Jasper y mío"_

_Esme abrió la cajita y eran un par de aretes de oro blanco y un rubí en medio._

"_muchas gracias hijos"_

_Esme abrazo a sus hijos. Estos le respondieron con un "te queremos"_

"_este es nuestro esperamos que te guste" dijo rosalie mientras le entregaba un caja del mismo tamaño que la otra._

_Esme abrió la cajita y era un pequeño collar de oro blanco en forma de lirio._

"_ma si no te gusta lo podemos cambiar por un traje de enfermerita que vi en una tienda a la que yo y rose va….. no pudo terminar por que rosalie la tapo rápido la boca._

_Todos empezaron a reír y Esme abrazo a sus hijos._

_No se preocupen me encanta._

_Carlisle se acerco a su mujer y le deposito un beso en los labios. _

"_gracias por darme los 82 años más felices y espero yo poderte hacer feliz toda la eternidad"_

"_ya lo están haciendo"_

_Carlisle le entrego una pequeña bolsita. Dentro de ella Esme saco unas llaves._

"_es una casa en Londres y esta lista para que la redecores cuando quieras."_

_Esme abrazo a su esposo y le dio un beso._

"_muchas gracias los amo a todos"_

"_pero todavía no termina mama, Edward tiene tu regalo en la otra habitación"_

_Alice jalo a su madre a la otra habitación y cuando entro vio a Edward sentado en el piano._

_Todos se quedaron en silencio y empezó a tocar una hermosa canción._

_Cuando termino Edward miro a Esme._

"_la compuse para ti"_

_Ella se acerco y lo abrazo._

"_te amo hijo"_

"_y yo a ti mama"_

_Esme abrazo más a su hijo y toda la familia se reunieron en un gran abrazo._

…

Como olvidarlo si han sido de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Carlisle miro a su esposa y sonrió

"por eso te amo, eres una gran mujer y una gran mama"

Se dieron un tierno beso que fue interrumpido por el sonido de cosas rompiéndose.

(ROSALIE) "¡MI ESPEJO!"

(EMMETT) "¡MI XBOX!"

(ALICE) "¡MI CLOSET!"

(JASPER) "¡MIS LIBROS!"

(EDWARD) "¡MI PIANO!"

(Los 5) "¡MAMA!"

**ESPERO QUE LEA AYA GUSTADO POR QUE A MI SI Y PIENSO HACER OTRO CAPI DONDE EXPLIQUE LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS QUE LLEVARON A LOS HERMANOS CULLEN HA ESA GRAN PELEA PERO ESO DEPENDE DE CUANTOS REWVIES ME DEJEN EEEEEE**


End file.
